


L'Eleganza e la Goffaggine

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Nick si sente goffo. E insicuro. Soprattutto quando è sopra ad una bellissima, splendida ed elegante elfa.





	L'Eleganza e la Goffaggine

Scritta su prompt di [Noruard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard)! Grazie mille <3

 

 

 

Era buffo pensarsi lì, sdraiato sopra Tikka.  
L’aveva protetta, l’aveva salvata, e lei aveva salvato lui. Ma adesso? Un conto era stringerla per evitarle i proiettili, un altro per… quelle cose.  
Nick provò a piegarsi meglio su di lei, per baciarle piano le clavicole, gli occhi chiusi. Si sentiva così sgraziato: era grosso, di una razza non famosa per essere elegante e non particolarmente esperto. Come poteva sembrare qualcosa di bello per Tikka, un elfo? Bionda, longilinea, bellissima. Non poteva…  
Le dita della ragazza avvolsero lentamente il volto dell’orco, sussurrando parole dolci.  
Non importa quello che sei. Importa ciò che hai dentro. Io ho visto il bene. Io ho visto il coraggio. Ho visto tutto ciò che c’è di sacro e meraviglioso in questo mondo. Dentro di te, Jakoby.  
Nick chiude gli occhi, le labbra di Tikka che si posano sulla sua fronte. Le sue dita viaggiano dalle orecchie appuntite fino alla mascella, ai denti limati. Li carezzano, e ogni suo tocco è leggero e regale. Nick sa che non può eguagliarla. Sa che le sue grosse dita tozze non potranno mai essere leggere come le sue. Quindi inizia a toccarla piano, a stringerla dolcemente, sfiorando la sua pelle morbida e bianca. Le gambe di Tikka sono ai lati della sue ginocchia, stese morbidamente, mentre lui rimane fermo con tutto il corpo, solo le braccia che scorrono sulle sue forme, lentamente. Si riesce ad immaginare, in quella posizione antisesso, mentre lei, nel solo stare lì, sdraiata, glielo fa venire così duro che… Tikka poggia la mano sulla sua bocca, di nuovo, e gli carezza nuovamente i canini che sporgono dalle sue labbra. Sorride, i capelli biondi che scivolano sopra le orecchie appuntite.  
È un sorriso che gli fa passare la paura, e che lo invita a continuare.  
Mi piaci, Jakoby. Mi piaci tanto. Dice la sua voce.  
Nick non può che guardarla, la bocca semiaperta sotto le sue dita chiare, gli occhi puntati sull’angelo. Perché Tikka è un angelo. Il suo angelo.  
Scende lentamente, afferrando piano il suo polso, con paura quasi di romperla. Le baciò il palmo, e lei fece una risata argentina. Nick finalmente sorrise, e mentalmente si preparò all’inizio di quell’operazione molto più piacevole di quelle di polizia.  
Abbassò la testa e riprese a baciarle il collo, sentendola ansimare vicino al proprio orecchio, percependo le sue gambe e le sue braccia stringersi intorno al suo corpo dalla pelle dura.  
Stava attento a non ferirla con i canini, trascinando le labbra appena dopo il passaggio dei denti, per lenire subito eventuali fastidi. Si sarebbe preso cura di lei.  
Tikka sollevò la testa per guardarlo scendere sui propri seni, osservandolo con un sorriso dolce. Nonostante quello che Nick pensasse, lei lo trovava bellissimo. Era ciò che aveva cercato, un uomo che potesse aiutarla ad uscire dagli Inferni. Che la aiutasse a liberarsi del gioco della sorella. E Nick, un orco, era colui che aveva risposto alla sua chiamata. Tuttavia non riusciva a non ridere piano, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, nel vederlo baciare timorosamente la sua pelle. Quando lui rialzò la testa per capire dove stesse sbagliando, Tikka lo riaccompagnò sul proprio petto, sussurrandogli di non aver paura.  
Nick prese un profondo respiro, e allora aprì di più le labbra, per succhiare un capezzolo piccolo e appuntito, cercando di scacciare il timore di ferirla in fondo alla testa. Provò a muovere la lingua intorno alla punta della zona erogena, e solo quando sentì il corpo di lei rilassarsi socchiuse gli occhi e provò a succhiare con più forza.  
La reazione che ottenne fu più che positiva. Incoraggiato, alzò una mano per stringerle l’altro seno, massaggiandolo piano tra le dita, apprezzando la pelle così diafana e delicata.  
Sentì il proprio sesso gonfiarsi di più e iniziare a infastidirlo. Si sollevò appena col corpo, per infilare la mano destra tra l’addome dell’elfa e raggiungere così il membro, nel tentativo di stimolarlo blandamente. Sentì Tikka cercare di spostarsi per lasciargli più spazio, e preoccupato si tirò sulle ginocchia quasi di scatto, lasciando andare il seno che aveva in bocca. Quello rimbalzò sul petto di Tikka, e lei scoppiò a ridere. Lui lanciò un’occhiata alla donna, preoccupato di averle fatto male e al tempo stesso confuso per la sua risata. Tikka non scosse la testa. Non lo prese in giro. Tikka lo voleva. L’elfa passò le mani sul corpo di Nick, scorrendo dall’addome alle spalle, afferrando piano i muscoli che sporgevano dal blocco marmoreo che era il suo torace. Lo carezzò piano, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Jakoby si era perso nuovamente nel suo sguardo, innamorato. Si riscosse con un gemito solo quando il proprio membro si trovò tra le mani della ragazza, stretto dalle mani piccole, duro e già con una goccia di liquido sulla punta.  
Lei sorrise, e con le dita strinse piano la base, strizzando il corpo spugnoso man mano che avanzava verso la punta. Il movimento lo fece ringhiare e socchiudere gli occhi, mentre il membro si svegliava completamente e si induriva di più, ingrossandosi tra le sue mani.  
Tikka rise divertita, come una bambina che riesce a far funzionare il suo giocattolo. Era pura, Tikka. Una giovane Bright buona e che gli voleva sinceramente bene.  
Non so come tu possa trovarmi così affascinante, le disse lui, la voce roca. Guardati. Sei così bella ed elegante. Io sono impacciato, pesante. Non riesco neanche a darti piacere senza rovinare l’atmosfera.  
L’elfa si sollevò a sua volte sulle ginocchia, salendo fino al suo orecchio, per poi morderglielo piano. Nick espirò violentemente, stringendole i fianchi con le mani, gli occhi chiusi.  
Io ti ho scelto. Non devi temere, perché mi fido di te. Tu per me sei bellissimo. E ciò che faremo sarà altrettanto bello, se lo vorrai.  
Il sentimento di speranza, di gioia, di divertimento di Tikka si mescolò al suo senso di impotenza, di incapacità e di paura. Vinse lei.  
Nick la sollevò dolcemente per le cosce e la poggiò sopra le sue ginocchia, lasciandola cadere sul proprio membro turgido. L’elfa sospirò al contatto tra i suoi genitali e quelli di Nick, così grossi e duri. Si strofinò lentamente con le grandi labbra sulla sua lunghezza, e l’orco riuscì a sentire il liquido che gli iniziava a bagnare la pelle sensibile. Ruggì quasi, mentre le avvolgeva la schiena con le braccia forti, iniziando finalmente a sospirare più rilassato.  
Tikka aveva deciso di prendere l’iniziativa, anche per aiutare Nick ad abituarsi. Se aveva tanta paura di essere impacciato, avrebbe comandato lei i giochi. Dopo aver stuzzicato l’orco per qualche minuto ed essersi assicurata di essere pronta l’elfa si sollevò davanti a Nick. Si alzò davanti a lui, offrendogli un primo piano del suo monte di Venere, privo di peli e dalle grandi labbra sottili e bagnate.  
L’orco la guardò a lungo, colpito dalla sua bellezza. Tikka gli sorrise, afferrò il suo grosso membro e lo raddrizzò. Si calò sopra di lui nuovamente, poggiando la punta larga sul proprio ingresso. Il corpo dell’elfa si irrigidì, mentre un gemito acuto le usciva dalla bocca. Era grosso, ed entrava dentro di lei lentamente, con fatica.  
Tikka prese un profondo respiro, e con un sorriso rassicurante rilassò i muscoli vaginali, per permettergli di entrare più in profondità.  
Nick poggiò il volto sui seni dell’amata, stringendole la schiena e lasciandola muovere come desiderava. La paura di essere impacciato, in quella posizione, non lo paralizzava più. E chissà, forse la volta successiva sarebbe riuscito ad superare anche quel traguardo.


End file.
